prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Kingdoms
Noble Kingdoms (ノーブル王国 Nōburu ōkoku) are kingdoms in Noble Pretty Cure who are known to be the strongest and legendary kingdoms. Each kingdoms are spread in the dimensions and their ruler have been changed. All of these kingdoms crowned as Noble Kingdoms when their ruler from the same era defeated a huge threat billions years ago. Fire Kingdom * Status : Unknown & destroyed * Most Influenced Ruler : Cerise * Flag Color : Crimson Red * Representation : Bravery * Majority Creatures : Unknown History The kingdom who once ruled by a brave queen who never afraid to wield her sword to protect her subjects. Her name is Cerise. A brave queen and mother. After her death, the kingdom is collapsing due to lack of queen. Even though she wrote to crown her daughter as the next queen, her daughter is still a toddler and lack of powers as strong as hers. The kingdom suddenly vanished from the map and the portals. Nobody knows if its still alive or not. Water Kingdom * Status : Possibly become the Sea Kingdom * Most Influenced Ruler : Azura * Flag Color : Sapphire Blue * Representation : Loyalty * Majority Creatures : Mermaids History The sea kingdom once ruled by a mermaid queen who always put her subjects first. Her name is Azura. Crowned queen at such young age. After her death, leaving her husband and children behind, the kingdom is also collapsing due to lack of powers. Her father use a forbidden seal to prevent the kingdom from vanishing like the Fire Kingdom. The seal made everyone who survived forgot about the Water Kingdom and they build a new kingdom which believed by some people as the Sea Kingdom. Flower Kingdom * Status : Unknown * Most Influenced Ruler : Titian * Flag Color : Glowing Orange * Representation : Leadership * Majority Creatures : Humans History The flower kingdom has the most beautiful ruler who leads her kingdom into the path of justice. Her name is Titian. Born pure human, but become inhuman after become a Noble. After her death, the Flower Kingdom vanished. But nobody heard sign of collapsing. Unlike other two kingdoms, some people with strong magic could sense that the Flower Kingdom is still alive. But nobody ever be able to find where or what it become. Wind Kingdom * Status : Possibly become the Elf Kingdom, Yggdrasil * Most Influenced Ruler : Jade * Flag Color : Emerald Green * Representation : Kindness * Majority Creatures : Unknown but many believes they are elves History The Wind Kingdom was ruled by a queen who masters in magic. Her name is Jade. She ruled everything with her magic, not forgetting the poor. After her death, unlike other kingdoms, the Wind Kingdom did not collapse. Nobody knows why or how. But they believe that Jade had use her last powers to protect it. But for some amount of time, the kingdom vanished from the map and portals and soon the portal reopen to a new kingdom called the Elf Kingdom. Many believe that the elves find their way there and create a new kingdom and to protect the last remains of Wind Kingdom. Moon Kingdom * Status : Unknown * Most Influenced Ruler : Luna * Flag Color : Violet Purple * Representation : Love & Bond * Majority Creatures : Unknown History The Moon Kingdom was ruled by a girl named Luna. A girl with cold face but warm heart. Peculiarly, her kingdom is very close with the Sun Kingdom. After her death, the kingdom vanished, but not collapsing. People with strong magic could sense that the Moon Kingdom is still alive somewhere. Same with Flower Kingdom, many people are still looking for it. Sun Kingdom * Status : Possibly is the Sky Kindom * Most Influenced Ruler : Stella * Flag Color : Bright Yellow * Representation : Generosity * Majority Creatures : Unknown but possibly are angels History The Sun Kingdom is ruled by a girl named Stella. Even when she's the brightest in the land, she's very generous. Few weeks after her death, the kingdom is shadowed by darkness and soon it started to collapse. But magically, the kingdom survived. Few people who survived also magically lost their memories about the Sun Kingdom and start to build a new kingdom. Robot Kingdom * Status : Unknown & destroyed * Most Influenced Ruler : Dyna * Flag Color : Soft Pink * Representation : Humanity * Majority Creatures : Androids & Robots History The kingdom of technologies. The kingdom who looked like they live in the future is led by a girl named Dyna. Dyna is a half robot. After her death, the kingdom collapsed. Almost nobody survived and the kingdom started to vanish from the portals and the maps. Some people believe in a thing called "Code Dyna", which is a program set by Dyna to rebuild the kingdom if its destroyed. Though, nobody hopes much for it. Ice Kingdom * Status : Unknown * Most Influenced Ruler : Frostia * Flag Color : Icy White * Representation : Righteous * Majority Creatures : Unknown History The kingdom of snow and ice is led by a girl named Frostia. A girl who is always fair and never take sides. After her death, the kingdom doesn't collapse unlike most kingdoms. But somehow, the kingdom is drifted from the world and soon the kingdom is buried in snow and vanished from the map and portals. Music Kingdom * Status : Unknown * Most Influenced Ruler : Adagio * Flag Color : Onyx Black * Representation : Modesty * Majority Creatures : Fairies History The harmonious kingdom was led by a fairy girl named Adagio. Even when she had become queen since born, she always keep a low profile. After her death, the kingdom is magically still intact. No sign of collapsing or vanishing. But somehow, people slowly to forgot that this kingdom used to be a Noble Kingdom. Soon, the kingdom is known as another small kingdom in the portals. Trivia Gallery TBA Category:Locations Category:Noble Pretty Cure locations